


Details

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e17 The Supremes, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-08
Updated: 2004-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Missing Scene/Post-ep forThe Supremes





	1. Details

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Details**

**by:** eMetiB

Character(s): Josh, Donna  
Pairing(s): J/D  
Category(s): Angst, Romance  
Rating: YTEEN  
Disclaimer:  They're not mine.   
Summary: Missing Scene/Post-ep for 'The Supremes'  
Feedback: Pretty please? With sugar and cherries and whipped cream on top?   
Author's Note: Probably won't make sense unless you remember the episode... actually, I guess it would. I dunno. Well, if you're confused, you'll know why :-D.

"Donnatella! We're going home!" Josh walks over to me and hooks an arm around my middle as he makes this proclamation, slightly slurring his words. I remove his hand from my hip and turn to face him. 

"Josh, are you drunk?" One look tells me he is. Oh, great. "Josh, you're drunk. At work." 

"I was working when I got drunk," he says, like this is the simplest thing in the world, it explains everything, and he can't believe I don't get it. 

"Josh, you're going to have to explain better than that." 

"Donnatella, Pierce got me all drunk." Wait. What? 

"Ryan?" 

"No, Donnatella!" How many times is he going to say my name? "Well, yeah, but no! The Senator, Donnatella. I was trying to talk to him about the thing and then he got me all drunk and then I went and got CJ and he got her all drunk and then I tried to sober up and I did I think so I talked to him about the thing again and I think he agreed but I'm not sure 'cause then he got me all drunk again," he informed me in one long, rambling, exasperated sentence. This man is going to be the death of me. 

"Okay, Josh, let's go." 

"That's what I'm saying!" I believe it bears repeating: This man is going to be the death of me. 

We gather our things and walk out of the White House. When we get to the parking lot, Josh starts to say goodbye. 

"Goodnight, my dearest Donnatella. Parting is such--" 

"Hang on, Romeo. I know you're not planning to drive home." He considers my statement for a long moment, with a look of intense concentration on his face. 

"I think you're right." 

"I know I am. Where are your keys?" He starts patting his pockets, taking nearly five minutes to find his keys and get them out of the pocket. I shake my head as we walk over to his car and get in. 

As we're driving along, I realize he's staring at me. When I stop at a red light, I turn to him. 

"You look very pretty today, Donnatella. You look very pretty everyday. Always." Aw. Drunk Josh is sweet. To bad sober Josh never says things like that to me. "I don't like Ryan, Donnatella." He's always said my full name more than often when he's drunk. But today, its getting ridiculous. The light changes and I continue driving. 

"I've realized you don't, Josh." 

"He's a big picture kinda person. I don't like big picture kinda people. I like the ones who are good with the details." My breath caught in my chest, just as it had the first time I'd heard him say that (or the sober version of that statement). I had just left his office. He was angry at Ryan, and letting him know. I realized I had to tell him something else, so I turned around to go back. I was going to wait outside the door until he was done with Ryan. "I'm not really good with details," Ryan had been saying. "I'm more of a big picture kinda guy. You should've given it to Donna. She's good with the details." That's when Josh told him, "She's here because she's invaluable. You're here because you're uncle's so powerful, I can't fire you. Big picture." 

*Invaluable*. And he wasn't even drunk. 

"I really like details people. I think I might even love them. And I love the details of the details people. Like the way this one piece of hair is laying against your face," he says as he reaches out to touch my hair and stoke my cheek. "And not just the looks kinda details either. The other details too, like the way you get all happy when your mom sends you stuff, and the way you think, and the way you always know just what I need, and... everything about you." For the second time in the last ten seconds, my breath caught in my chest. I took a good look at Josh. He had an intense look in his eyes. A completely sober one. We've arrived at his apartment. I turn away from him and begin to get out of the car, still reminding myself to breathe. I watch Josh get out on the other side, and he stumbles. The illusion of sobriety is shattered. 

I've imagined Josh confessing his love to me countless times since I came to the realization that I'm in love with him. Which was a while ago. I can't be sure when... it snuck up on me. I never really thought he felt the same thing for me. I know we have a connection... but I couldn't be sure if it was *that* kind of connection. But that never stopped my imagination from conjuring this type of conversation up more times that could possibly be healthy. Never once, however, was he drunkenly rambling. 

I walk him up to his door, to make sure he doesn't pass out and hit his head or anything. When we get to the door, he turns to me. 

"Donnatella, aren't you going to say anything about what I just told you?" 

"Why? You'll just forget by tomorrow." I say somewhat harshly. I give him a kiss on the cheek to soften the words, and turn around to go head back to his car to drive myself home. I call over my shoulder, "I'll call in the morning," and watch him go through the door. When the door shuts behind him, I drive away.


	2. Details 2

**Details**

**by:** eMetiB

Character(s): Josh, Donna  
Pairing(s): J/D  
Category(s): Angst, Romance  
Rating: YTEEN  
Disclaimer:  They're not mine.   
Summary: Missing Scene/Post-ep for 'The Supremes'  
Feedback: Pretty please? With sugar and cherries and whipped cream on top?   
Author's Note: Probably won't make sense unless you remember the episode... actually, I guess it would. I dunno. Well, if you're confused, you'll know why :-D.

* * *

God, does my head hurt. 

I awake fully dressed laying on top of the covers on my bed. I wonder for a moment what woke me when I hear the phone ring, presumably for the second time. 

"Lo." 

"Good morning, Joshua. Took you long enough to answer the phone. I'll take that as a sign that your head hurts and you don't remember any of yesterday." 

"'Morning, Miss Cleo." I look over at the clock. 6 am. 

"It didn't take psychic abilities, Josh. You're hungover." I try and think back to yesterday. I was drunk? How did that happen? I remember... Lang... um... Oh, yea. Pierce got me drunk. Its all coming back to me now. 

"Yea." 

"Get ready for work, Josh. I'll be there in one hour." 

"Why are you coming to get me?" 

"Because I have your car." 

"Why?" 

"Because you were too drunk to drive." 

"Oh. Where's your car?" 

"At work." 

"Why'd you take mine?" 

"I like it better. Get ready for work, Josh. One hour." 

"See you then," I say, and hang up the phone. As I'm rolling myself off the bed and towards the bathroom, I try and remember last night. Its not working too well. I remember Ryan giving me a bottle of something to drink with the Senator. I remember drinking it with the Senator. I remember getting CJ, and her getting drunk too. Then I slapped myself out of it, got down to business, and convinced him about the deal. Then... I think he got me all drunk again. But I'm having trouble remembering anything after that... 

... Until the cold water of the shower hits me. Then it all comes rushing back to me. Going back to my office, and Donna finding me drunk. She wouldn't let me drive home. And in the car, on the way home, I confessed my undying love for her. 

Great! Not. 

I can remember her response now too. "Why? You won't remember in the morning." She sounded angry, but then she'd kissed me on the cheek. And even though I was drunk, the feel of her lips had sent chills through my entire body. 

It was the truth: I am completely in love with Donna. I have been, probably since the day I met her. It took me a while to realize it, but now that I have, its become overpowering. I love everything about her, from her silky hair, to her deep blue eyes, to all those legs.... and not just that stuff either. I love the way she thinks. Her mind works in the most incredible ways, going off in tangents, but always coming back to the starting location, picking up valuable tidbits on the way. Everything about her is simply amazing. I think I told her all that last night. 

And I don't think she responded negatively. 

I suddenly remember I'm supposed to be getting ready for work. So I get out of the shower and continue getting ready, all the while trying to form a plan for when I see Donna. 

I'm a lousy drunk. She knows I'm a lousy drunk. She's even named it. A "Sensitive System," she calls it. She probably presumes I didn't mean any of it, and I still don't remember. So I could play that card, pretend it never happened, and everything could go back to the way it was *before* I got drunk yesterday. 

But is that what I want? 

No. 

But what does *she* want? 

Like I said, she didn't respond negatively. Which may be a good sign. Then again, she may have just assumed they were meaningless, drunken ramblings, and didn't believe a word of them. In which case, there would have been no need for her to respond. 

If she didn't think I'd remember, then why didn't she just say whether or not she felt the same way about me. There would have been no harm, no foul, since I would've forgotten what she said. (Except I wouldn't, because I'm obviously remembering now.) And then I'd know what to do with myself right now. 

The phone rings. "Josh," God, I even love her voice, "I'll be there in 5 minutes. You ready?" 

No. "Yea. See you then." 

I'm still trying to come up with a great scheme when she beeps the horn. 

She's quiet this morning. Donnatella Moss is never quiet. Its a bad sign. Damn this sensitive system. 

Maybe its not a bad sign. Maybe its a hopeful silence. 

Or maybe I'm just going crazy. 

We've always had a connection. I know that. But is it *that* kind of connection? I've never been able to tell if its that way for her. I turn to face her. God, she's beautiful. I think about the other day, when she was leaning against the doorframe in my office. I remember, she had a look in her eyes I couldn't read that day. I can almost always read her. But lately... she's had that look a lot. 

What does that mean? 

As we pull into the parking lot, I realize this uncertainty is going to drive me nuts. I'll never be able to deal with it. I've had a hard enough time trying to deal with being in love with my assistant. But I've never really let myself wonder about her feelings. Now that I did... 

I've got to tell her. 

Its not until we get out of the car that I realize we were both silent nearly the entire car ride. Which is incredibly odd for us. But it was a comfortable kind of silence. I think. 

God, I'm so confused. 

When we get to the bullpen, and we're about to separate, I put my hand on her arm to stop her from walking away. 

"Donna--its morning, and I didn't forget." The words come tumbling out before I even realize I'm speaking. I'm too terrified to look at her reaction, so I turn around without looking at her, walk into my office, and gently shut the door behind me.


	3. Details 3

**Details**

**by:** eMetiB

Character(s): Josh, Donna  
Pairing(s): J/D  
Category(s): Angst, Romance  
Rating: YTEEN  
Disclaimer:  They're not mine.   
Summary: Missing Scene/Post-ep for 'The Supremes'  
Feedback: Pretty please? With sugar and cherries and whipped cream on top?   
Author's Note: Probably won't make sense unless you remember the episode... actually, I guess it would. I dunno. Well, if you're confused, you'll know why :-D.

* * *

"I didn't forget," he said. 

What does that mean? 

I've spent my free time today (which has been practically nill, mind you) compiling the following list. 

Things Josh Could Be Thinking/Feeling: 

1\. He doesn't really remember all of last night, just clips. He remembers my saying he'd forget, but doesn't remember *what* I said he wouldn't remember. And he doesn't remember his sort-of-confession. And it was just him talking drunkenly, and he didn't mean any of it. 

2\. He doesn't really remember all of last night, just clips. He remembers my saying he'd forget, but doesn't remember *what* I said he wouldn't remember. And he doesn't remember his sort-of-confession. He was just rambling drunkenly, except he was admitting the truth, not just making stuff up as he went along, and he really is in love with me. 

3\. He remembers everything that happened last night. He remembers what he said, didn't mean any of it, and is sorry he mentioned it. 

4\. He remembers everything that happened last night, including the sort-of-confession, and he really did mean it. That was his subtle way of telling me so. 

5\. He could be thinking that he doesn't know what he feels. 

6\. He spoke truthfully last night, and he's trying to get an idea of how I feel before proceeding. 

7\. He didn't mean what he said last night, but the events have him thinking about *why* he would say that. He could be wondering if that subconsciously means that he has feeling for me. 

My list has brought me to a conclusion: further research is needed. 

I have to ask him. We have to sit down, like adults, and discuss whatever it is that's between us. Are we just boss and assistant? Well, that one is unnecessary, without a doubt. We're best friends. But is there more there? Could there be more there? I think we have to actually sit down and talk about this. Like adults. 

I'm terrified. 

Maybe we shouldn't. Maybe we should just leave things the way they are. Sure, its not what I want, but what I *really* don't want it to ruin what we have. His friendship means so much to me... Am I willing to give that up on just the miniscule chance there could be more? 

... Possibly? 

Oh God, I'm confused. 

I can't really think more about it now, because two Supreme Court Justices are about to be appointed. Because of an incredible plan/scheme that came from Josh. He was so passionate about this, it was just amazing to watch. He was full of energy and ideas, and he made it happen. 

I am hopelessly in love with Josh. Everything about him. From those deep brown eyes that I love. To his unruly curly hair.... (Or when it was unruly and curly, anyway. I think I may have shed actual tears when he cut it. It will grow back. Soon, hopefully.) I'm in love with his mind. I'm in love with his passion, and energy, and his desire to do good. I'm even in love with his overinflated ego, and the ridiculous way he swaggers when he walks. I'm in love with everything about him. And I have been for years. 

Another thought hurriedly crosses my mind as I'm walking toward the press room: I'm in love with my boss. My *boss*. I'm his *assistant*. I'm a walking, talking cliche. Not to mention we work in the White House. This could be a political scandal. Especially since I was less than qualified for this position when Josh hired me. Well, when I hired myself. He honestly shouldn't have brought me into the White House with him. I don't even have a college degree! But the fact is that I'm sure no one else would be able to keep this hopeless man on any type of schedule, and no one else would be able deal with him (This man does have faults, I must admit. But while I find them endearing, most other people find them obnoxious.). But if we *were* to start a relationship, people would assume we've been sleeping together the whole time, and that I got my job that way. 

Oh, this will NOT turn out well. 

At the press conference, Josh looks so... happy. He loves to do good. When its over, I go over to him and genly link my arm through his, resting my hand on his elbow. "You did good," I tell him. He turns and looks at me. 

"Do you know why I wanted Lang on the Bench so badly, Donna?" 

"Because you love what she stands for." He has an odd look in his eyes. One I can't read. I don't like not being able to read Josh. 

"Well... Partly. I also love the way she thinks. She doesn't deal with the bullshit. She likes to jump right in to the problem. She's incredibly smart, and she's using it to do good. She looks at all sides of a situation, and doesn't jump to conclusions. I *love* the way her mind works. I wanted her on the Bench because she reminds me of you." 

I may have just turned 10 shades of red. The moment Josh finishes, Toby comes over. 

"Josh..." 

"Coming." 

He puts his hand over mine for a brief moment, then breaks away and follows Toby.


	4. Details 4

**Details**

**by:** eMetiB

Character(s): Josh, Donna  
Pairing(s): J/D  
Category(s): Angst, Romance  
Rating: YTEEN  
Disclaimer:  They're not mine.   
Summary: Missing Scene/Post-ep for 'The Supremes'  
Feedback: Pretty please? With sugar and cherries and whipped cream on top?   
Author's Note: Probably won't make sense unless you remember the episode... actually, I guess it would. I dunno. Well, if you're confused, you'll know why :-D.

* * *

I hadn't meant to tell her that. About how Lang reminded me so much of her, and that's why I was so adamant about getting her appointed. 

But all day long, all I could think about was the chills that went through my body when her lips touched my cheek. And that was just my *cheek*. 

I really didn't want to tell her. 

I had formulated a plan. Well, not exactly a plan. Closer to a course of action. 

I'd told her I remembered my confession. I was going to wait for her to do something after that. She could bring it up. Tell me how she's feeling. Suggest we talk about it. Something. 

But her lips on my *cheek* made me shiver. And I was *drunk*! That's what this women does to me. 

So when she linked her arm through mine, the words just came spilling out, before I could stop them. 

But now I'm having second thoughts. 

Not about how much I want her. I'm completely in love with her, and I have been for years. 

What I'm having second thoughts about is what it would mean if we did start something. It would be a political *nightmare*. There'd be accusations thrown left and right about how she got her job. I don't want to put her through that. But I'm tired of pretending I don't feel this way. And I can't see these feelings ever changing. I've done everything I can to banish them these past 6 years, my most recent attempt being dating the anti-Donna, Amy. It made me love her even more... But now that I've realized the politics of this... I'm not sure what to do. 

This is all assuming, of course, that she feels the same way about me. Which is another thing that's causing me to rethink all this. What if she doesn't? I could be ruining the best friendship I've ever had. Donna means everything to me, not just romantically. We really are best friends, and I wouldn't want anything to come in between that. If she doesn't feel the same way, I could be in the middle of destroying what we have. 

I *need* what we have. 

So what do I do? 

"Josh!" I almost forgot I was sitting in Toby's office. I was so lost in my thoughts, I don't think I've heard a word of what he's said this entire time. 

"Hmmm?" 

"Where are you?" 

Donna-land. "I'm right here." 

"Then tell me what we're discussing." 

"Um... politics?" 

"Get out. We'll do this tomorrow." 

I'm more than happy to oblige. I leave Toby's office and retreat into mine. I sit in my chair and lean back to think about all this when there's a knock on the door. 

"What?" The door opens and a head pokes through. Oh God, I don't want to deal with him right now. "What is it, Ryan?" 

"Well.. I was just sitting around, doing nothing, when I realized that, well, I'm sitting around doing nothing. Is there something I can be working on right now?" 

You could quit. "Just stay out of trouble. Get out of my face, I'm busy... Ask Donna if there's anything she needs help on." 

"She's doing the same thing you are. Leaning back in her chair thinking. She told me to ask you." She's thinking? What's she thinking? 

"What kind of thinking does it look like she's doing? Is she happy? Or annoyed? Or upset?" 

"Well, she looks... Pensive." The one time he could be helpful, and he blew it. 

"Get the hell out." 

"O-Kay," he says, and then, thank God, he leaves. 

So Donna is thinking. I don't know if that's a good sign or not. Maybe she's thinking about telling me she feels the same. Maybe she's not sure how she feels, and that's what she's thinking about. Or maybe she's thinking about how to let me down easy. 

I think I'm going crazy. 

I look at my watch. Its time to go home. But I can't leave this office without a plan. Or at least a course of action. So what am I going to do? I took two giant leaps forward. I admitted how I feel (even though it was drunk, I made it a point to let her know I was serious), and I told her about seeing Lang in her. Well... I made one giant step, and one human-sized one. 

So that's it. The next step will have to be hers. 

I walk out to find her just like Ryan said she was, leaning back in her chair and thinking, much like I was moments ago. 

"Time to leave, Donna." She doesn't really respond, just begins to gather her things. I wait to walk her out. 

On out way out, I notice she's looking at me funny. Well, not funny. She looks--as much as it pains me to agree with *anything* Ryan says--pensive. But what does that *mean*? 

We say our goodnights and begin to go our separate ways. I'm turning to walk away when I hear her yell, "Josh?" 

I turn around and look at her. She looks nervous. "Yea?" 

She studies my face for a long moment. "Never mind. See you tomorrow." And she walks away without a second glance. 

What does that *mean*? I'm so confused. 

I get in my car and drive home. When I'm pulling into my parking space, I am nearly overcome with the urge to drive over to her place right now and make her tell me what she's feeling. 

Or at least discuss it. 

Or *something.* 

*Anything.* 

No, I tell myself firmly, and I force myself out of the car and inside my condo.


	5. Details 5

**Details**

**by:** eMetiB

Character(s): Josh, Donna  
Pairing(s): J/D  
Category(s): Angst, Romance  
Rating: YTEEN  
Disclaimer:  They're not mine.   
Summary: Missing Scene/Post-ep for 'The Supremes'  
Feedback: Pretty please? With sugar and cherries and whipped cream on top?   
Author's Note: Probably won't make sense unless you remember the episode... actually, I guess it would. I dunno. Well, if you're confused, you'll know why :-D.

* * *

I'm not really sure how I got here. 

One minute, I was about to turn onto my street. 

The next minute, I'm sitting here against the wall opposite Josh's door, debating whether or not to knock on it. 

Josh has spent the last 24 hours confusing the hell out of me. I honestly have *no clue* what to think right now. He told me he remembers. But that doesn't necessarily mean he meant it, it just means he remembers saying it. And what he said about Lang reminding him of me... Well, it was so sweet it took my breath away. But it wasn't exactly romantic, was it? That's something you could say to your best friend, too. 

.... Right? 

I need to make a list. Lists make me feel better. I really wish I had some index cards right now... But just a list will have to do. 

So I dig in my purse for a piece of paper and a pen, and I start writing. 

Pros and Cons of Knocking On Josh's Door and Making Him Explain What the Hell Is Going On Inside His Brain 

*Pros* 

1\. It may save my sanity. 

2\. If he does have feelings for me, it could lead to.... Things I've been fantasizing about for years. 

3\. Number two counts twice. 

4\. If he does have feelings for me, it could lead to a relationship between us, which I have been dreaming of for years. 

5\. Leo could always change my title or something, to escape the political fallout. I think he's been afraid of something like this happening since Josh hired me, so he must have a plan of some sort. 

6\. If Josh doesn't have feelings for me, I can always say that I didn't either, I was just curious as to what he meant. 

7\. Number one counts twice. I really think I may lose it soon. 

8\. I think number two may count three times. 

*Cons* 

1\. I'm terrified. 

Well. The pros definitely outweigh the cons. But that's one huge con. I'm not sure that my world won't come crumbling down around me if Josh doesn't feel the same way. As long as I haven't admitted my feelings for him, I feel like there's at least a chance he feels the same way. Even if its just a slight chance, its there. What I'm afraid of is knowing that he absolutely doesn't. I'm not sure that I wouldn't prefer never knowing to knowing he doesn't feel the same way about me. 

I'm losing my mind. 

And feeling in my rear end, from sitting on the hard ground. 

Not to mention its a bit chilly out. 

That's it. I'm leaving. I obviously don't have the guts to do this, or I would have already. 

... I think. 

I'm standing up, still not sure what I'm doing, when Josh walks out of his door and practically runs into me. 


	6. Details 6

**Details**

**by:** eMetiB

Character(s): Josh, Donna  
Pairing(s): J/D  
Category(s): Angst, Romance  
Rating: YTEEN  
Disclaimer:  They're not mine.   
Summary: Missing Scene/Post-ep for 'The Supremes'  
Feedback: Pretty please? With sugar and cherries and whipped cream on top?   
Author's Note: Probably won't make sense unless you remember the episode... actually, I guess it would. I dunno. Well, if you're confused, you'll know why :-D.

* * *

I walk out the door to my condo directly into Donna. 

Our slight collision makes her stumble, and I grab her hips to steady her. She places her hands on my arms. We stand there like that for a moment, intimately close. It would be so easy to just lean forward a bit and kiss her... but I still have no clue how she feels, and I don't wanna mess this up. 

We both take a step back at the same time. What is she doing here? Well, I guess its a good thing she was standing right there, because she obviously wouldn't have been home when I got there. 

I know, I know. I said I wasn't going to go. I said I was going to wait for her to say something, and I really meant it. I even got undressed and I was laying in bed. But its still early, so I wasn't ready to sleep, and all I could think about was her. 

Is that why she's here now? 

It occurs to me that we're still standing outside my door in silence. 

"You wanna come in?" I ask her. She shrugs her shoulders. 

"Were you on your way somewhere?" 

Well, I may as well be honest, or we could be stuck in this limbo we're in forever. "Yea, to your apartment." 

The fact that we were both doing the same thing makes her smile. So she steps around me and walks inside. 

I follow her in and shut the door behind me. She's searching through my fridge. "There's nothing in there..." I tell her. She shrugs and pulls out a beer. 

We walk into the living room to sit, and she hands me the beer so I can take a sip. Everything is so routine between us. So normal. I wonder if us being together would be the same way. 

Yea, it would. 

I sit on the couch next to her, and we both start talking at the same time. 

"What did you mean--" 

"Why did you come--" 

We both laugh nervously. "You go first," I tell her. 

"The other day, when you said 'I remember'.... What did you mean?" 

What did I mean? I would've thought that was obvious. But if she didn't know I was trying to say I meant it... that could be why she hasn't responded at all. That makes sense. 

"You mean you didn't realize?" She shrugs. I find myself suddenly nervous. "Well I meant about the night before how... When I was drunk I said... I wanted you to know... I meant what I said." I mumble the last part, but I'm pretty sure she hears me. 

"You really meant what you said?" I can't decipher the look on her face. Its happy... I think. 

"Yes." Here goes nothing.... "I'm in love with you. Probably have been since the day I met you." 

In response, she wraps her arms around my neck and presses her lips to mine, feather light at first. I can't describe the feeling it gave me. Suddenly, all the air was gone from my chest, and I felt a chill run through my entire body. I press my lips to hers more firmly, and she tightens her grip around my neck. Its then that I realize she has something in her hand. From the way its scratching against my neck, I'd say its a piece of paper. I'm reluctant to let my lips leave hers, but my curiosity overwhelms me. 

"What's in your hand?"


	7. Details 7

**Details**

**by:** eMetiB

Character(s): Josh, Donna  
Pairing(s): J/D  
Category(s): Angst, Romance  
Rating: YTEEN  
Disclaimer:  They're not mine.   
Summary: Missing Scene/Post-ep for 'The Supremes'  
Feedback: Pretty please? With sugar and cherries and whipped cream on top?   
Author's Note: Probably won't make sense unless you remember the episode... actually, I guess it would. I dunno. Well, if you're confused, you'll know why :-D.

* * *

I start to protest when his lips leave mine, and then I realize what he said. 

Why the hell didn't I put the stupid list in my pocket or something? Watching him read it could quite possibly be the most embarrassing thing I've ever had to endure. 

I try and put in my pocket now. "Its nothing," I tell him, but I have a strong feeling that I'm blushing. Being Josh, this makes him more curious and he lunges to grab it out of my hand. 

We both lose our balance and topple off the couch. I land not-so-gently on the floor, and Josh lands on top of me. Our current position does nothing to deter him from his goal, however, and he again reaches for the paper. 

In an attempt to distract him, I roll us over so that I'm not on top of him, my knees straddling his waist. I bend down and touch my lips to his. He nibbles gently on my bottom lip, and all thoughts of the list are forgotten. He releases my lower lip and squarely presses his lips to mine. His are open slightly, and I take this as an invitation. I gasp when our tongues touch for the first time. He has the most amazing tongue. Its pushing against mine forcefully and gently at the same time, and its just a little bit rough... 

Josh is not as distracted from our little game by this as I am. Before I know what happened, I'm laying flat on my back and he's standing again with my list clutched proudly in his hand. When he un-crumples it and starts reading, I can feel the heat in my cheeks. 

"Two," he reads aloud. Kill me now. "If he does have feelings for me, it could lead to.... Things I've been fantasizing about for years." The smirk of all smirks is present on his face, and I'm wondering if its possible for a person to actually die from embarrassment. "Three. Number two counts twice." 

The smirk gets worse. I desperately wish he'd never gotten his hands on that list.... his ego was big enough already. 

I can see his eyes traveling quickly down the rest of my list. The smirk disappears as he reaches the bottom. Its replaced by a look of concern. 

"Donnatella," he says as he reaches up a hand to cup my face, "you have nothing to be afraid of. Not now. Not ever. I can't believe you think a shmuck like me could ever resist an amazing woman like you." He kisses me tenderly. 

He glances back down at the list. 

"It counts *three* times? That's a lot to live up to." The smirk is back. 

"Not that I think you ego needs to be inflated any larger," I respond, "but I have full faith in you." For this, I get a genuine smile. Dimples and all. 

"What took us so long?" Josh asks me. 

"I'm not the only one who was afraid." He nods silently, then picks up the beer that was sitting forgotten on the coffee table. He takes a sip and passes it to me. 

I wonder briefly if relationship-things will come to us as easily as something like sharing a beer does. 

Yea, they will. 

Especially if the kisses we've shared so far are any indication. I always knew it would come naturally to us. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't a hum-drum kiss. It sent chills through my entire body the first time our lips touched. But it wasn't awkward, like most first kisses. It was very... natural. Like its what we were supposed to be doing all along. 

When I look up at him again, he has a look on his face that literally makes my heart stop. He steps over to me quickly and kisses me. This time its anything but tender, and I'm sure I'm returning it the same way. 

Its finally time to let out years and years of sexual tension.


End file.
